The Petrova Child
by shannen-devries99
Summary: When Katherine had her second child out of wedlock whilst being captured by Klaus in the 15th century, Klaus removed of the child, never to be seen again, however, he some how found himself falling deeply in love with Addison, The Petrova child.
1. Chapter 1

**DENIED OF EXISTENCE**

She's a mere memory, however she's a memory one simply cannot forget. Her image is constantly there, somewhere at the back of my skull; as soon as I close my eyes I am haunted of this, burden, I've carried for hundreds of years, the whole story, just tattooed on my eyelids.

Her name was Addison. So distinctive and open minded. Beautiful, although her mind was dark, very immoral, probably received these traits from her mother. Of course when we took Katerina in, I had no idea she was with child, this caused some complications.

I remember that feeling of remorse almost, of course it soon passed off; I was moreover, perplexed.

She didn't even know herself, she had no idea she was carrying a child inside her, this just preoccupied breaking the curse, annoyingly. She knew she was going to die, Katerina, I saw it in her eyes, that sense of fear; however she took it into great acceptance, so it seemed

The child was born, taken away, never to be seen again, the infant was to be destroyed. I couldn't afford to risk the chance of the Petrova bloodline continuing only for history to repeat itself. She was taken away as soon as Katerina gave birth. Katerina objected and refused for her second child again out of wedlock to never be seen again. I remember the child's cry, that painful, throbbing cry she was yelping out whilst being ripped away from the comfort of her mother's arms. If I was human maybe I would've felt maybe an ounce of pain, and changed my mind, except, I wasn't human.

Those eyes, how those purple-blue eyes stared back at me, almost asking me to take her back, so compellingly. The tears streaming down her face whilst her cheeks turned pink and puffy, the short brown tuffs of hair on her head so ragged and messy, she was impeccable.

Something quite ridiculous changed in my mind. I don't know what it was but every ounce of feeling or emotion left inside of me was telling me to set her free, that child, how peculiar.

I sent her away, out of the country; I didn't want the chance of Katerina ever coincidentally bumping into her in the near future to be an option. Katerina escaped of course, her cunning, rebellious mind was too much for my idiot like neonate vampires to overcome, with the help of Trevor, he could simply not deny the beauty of Katerina. Wherever she may have been, was unknowingly of Addison's ever existence; it was all forgotten, never spoken of again, to even of whom it may have concerned.

When she fled I spent hundreds of years running after her, it was like a mad goose chase, except she of course couldn't run and hide forever; she offered out a deal, hand me the moonstone and all of the requirements to break the hybrid curse. I obviously accepted once I was informed they're were now two Petrova doppelgangers, I could no longer use Katerina, she was inconveniently immortal, however I wouldn't let her off lightly, hence the goose chase, I needed to be free of this curse Esther, my own mother, cast upon me, fool.

It was 1510, myself and Kol had just got back from, 'hunting' we we're going to help Rebekah collect some fire wood.

"Niklaus, how could you, you know these people are all innocent!" Rebekah shouted

"You could've at east had the decency to clean up after yourselves and not terrorise others"

"Rebekah, please, we have to feed some way or another, do not fret my dearest." Kol mockingly laughed whilst she gave devilling eyes.

Bekah dropped all of her wood on the ground, and fled home, in which was not really a home at all, rather a hut of some sort.

"Bekah please…" Kol chased after her.

I said nothing, there wasn't any necessary comment needed. I picked up all of the abandoned wood and continued out into the woods.

It was dawn; the skies were still pink from sunrise, the dew of the leaves seeped off onto the dry earth. Mist was surrounding the grounds of the forest. There was silence, except this wasn't the tranquilizing type; it was a painful, noiseless ringing in my ears.

Somewhere, a few trees ahead, there was somebody, treading on branches, they were snapping beneath their feet, I think they must have been trying to keep quiet, god help them if they were playing hide and go seek with a vampire. I couldn't see anyone, or anything except the grand trees standing tall amongst the ground. I suddenly picked up a fragrance. A sweet scent of vanilla almost filled my nose, whilst the wind picked up and blew across my face. A human.

I wandered forward ignoring the beautiful surroundings around me; it was like I was being compelled towards this smell, like a bloodhound after deer.

The mist faded and this mysterious beings image became clear, a girl, only a girl. I was hoping for something more exciting and effort-worthy, than this.

I was just a few feet away from her and she didn't even notice, how foolish and stupid, lesson one, know your prowlers.

I took a step back willing to turn away and return to the forest grounds to continue my exciting adventure of collecting fire wood, I trod on a few leaves, and they crunched beneath my feet.

This young girl flinched and rapidly spun around to face me.

"Erm…" She hesitated, she was nervous, I could see it.

"Sorry to startle you, I'll be on my way" I politely said whilst taking one last look at her pale white skin.

"You may want to endeavour quietly stalking those of my generation." She rudely murmured under her breath.

Unfortunately with my sense being heightened and all I heard her comment, If I didn't know any better she may as well of being asking to be eaten.

I violently swarmed towards her and grabbed her by the neck. She wasn't expecting that, obviously.

"Do not disrespect me you…" I didn't finish.

She was gasping for breath, she looked so confused and helpless in my arms, I could feel her throat tightening between my fingertips. Why were those eyes so sad? I mean I know this wasn't exactly a moment to be happy and ecstatic about, but they were something behind them, more than that, deep inside, so painful and distorted. Those sad, purple-blue eyes. Somehow they seemed oddly familiar. I know these eyes.

I released her, and she was gasping the air greedily. Her face was horrified, so terrorized and scared, whilst she looked right at my eyes a single tear fell from hers. She didn't look twice and she'd already gone.

Some strange fiery sensation filled my body, it burned, I felt it burning.


	2. Chapter 2

I was considering chasing after her through the village, however something was telling me that may of just been the wrong approach to things, terrorizing a whole village for this, girl, no, certainly not worth exposing myself.

I headed back into the forest, she'd made my mind unclear, I'd lost my resourcefulness somehow, I could barely track my way home. This was very peculiar considering these woods were my home; I knew them back to front, how odd. It felt as if everything around me was enclosing on me, getting smaller and smaller trapping me into a confined space, perhaps this was just my imagination, although, it was all too brilliant for my mind alone to function. I was hallucinating.

Mikeal swiftly came into my observation. Impossible, I hadn't seen Mikeal for centuries; we'd been running from him, how had he found us? Although it was very unlikely he'd returned already. This was ludicrous, although that didn't stop the tingling sensation of fear wonder about my numb feeling less body. He had blood around his mouth, dripping, grimly off of his over-grown stubble, he was growling. Why was he growling? How unusual, very abnormal. His eyes were a golden-mercury colour, I think this is when I realised this was faux. Something in his leg snapped and caused a mutation to his ankle. His bones were breaking, spine cracking, arms shattering, he was turning. Bu this was impossible! Mikeal was a vampire? Not a werewolf. He gave a painful yelp no longer than a second, and then it was silent, all except from an aching ringing in my ears. I started to run forward, I needed to get out of here, the was a flesh hungry wolf which was ultimately my step father who hated me, now me and Mikeal certainly don't mix well, let alone him becoming some rabid wolf. My vision was blurring, I'd only made it a few feet and I was falling, down and down and down until I was in darkness.

I was awoken by the optimistic – very unlike how I was feeling - sun beaming through the cracked panelling in a bedroom, this was certainly not my house, my house was far more, hut-like however even so we had better panelling than this monstrosity, and that stench of body odour and vermin, revolting. I crawled out of bed and wandered about, marching up and down the corridor for a while trying to recollect how an earth I'd wound up there. Nothing sprung to mind; I walked down the stairs to find a collection of people huddled around a small space in what seemed like a living area. That strong scent of iron blew into my senses. Blood.

"Excuse me, pardon me…" I politely shoved others out of my way.

People we're objecting and muttering cruel words under their breath whilst I barged my way through, I needed to see what was going on.

Two people lay lifeless on the table, someone was rushing around wrapping bandages around bloody wounds, no good, and the blood content was far too much for a scraggy piece of cotton to deal with. They were dead anyway, the wounds were far too great for them to survive this kind of attack, besides; I couldn't hear either of their hearts pumping blood around.

"Sir please, please sir that's my daughter right there, please help her I beg you!" A pleading woman fell at my feet.

I looked down on her and tried to sympathize as much of which was possible.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do anything, I am no doctor, I'm afraid I am too no help" I apologized whilst she wept at my feet.

I walked over to a man who was sat alone, old and grey, withered almost; with wrinkles with grey hair spouting from his upper lip, a glass of mead in his hand, sat beside the fire. Why was he avoiding all of the commotion going on just a few feet away?

"Excuse me, good sir; do you happen to know anything about this?" I asked

"Twas the witches. The witches have returned, call me absurd, but I saw it, I saw it with my own eyes, she was they're alright, she's back!" He was drunk, most definitely drunk, the way he was slurring his words as he spoke. I nodded and walked away, however he failed to recall me ever leaving as he continued a slight conversation with himself about Salem. I wandered past the bodies once more before leaving, and I couldn't help but notice the pentagram carved onto each of the corpse's necks.

Witches. Now I hadn't seen or heard of any witch since Ayana or my mother, in which both had disappeared many years ago, who had retuned.


	3. Chapter 3

This was absurd. All of the witch bloodlines had either died out or disappeared off of the face of the earth, well from what I knew of.

I walked out of the house and wandered along down the alley way, it was noon, I wasn't sure what day it was, but the paths were quiet, everyone's shutters were closed. I came across a man scurrying down the cobbles; I stopped him in the middle of the path.

"Excuse me sir, where is everyone, what's going on" I asked, this was all very strange

"No time, I have to go, please no, let me past!" He was trying to budge my shoulder out of the way, not very polite.

I laughed a little until I grabbed him by his thin wiry hair.

"Now, now, why the rush sir, have somewhere to be do we?" I looked into his eyes compellingly and suddenly his pupils enlarged and then resumed back.

"What is going on?" I said sternly

"The witch. The witch has returned." He said in a sort of hypnotized state

"What witch, why has this witch returned?!" I asked

"Claudia; there is unfinished business, the purple eyed girl." He continuously glared into my eyes

I released him; he fumbled for a moment, until he found his baring's again and then scurried off.

Claudia. I've never heard of this, Claudia, and the purple eyed girl. Surely this witch was of black magic, or even expression, no witch of natural ways kill innocent people, nor mark the pentagram on their skin, I feared Claudia would cause a series of unfortunate events

I needed to go home. It could've of being days, they were probably worrying about me.

"Niklaus, three days! Three days you have been! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET FIRE WOOD! At least warn us next time when you decide to disap…"

"Bekah stop I've just walked through the door, I do not need you to be twittering on at me, I have to speak with Elijah, where is he?" I rudely asked

"He's out, been gone for hours." She walked off down the corridor

Elijah, very unlike him to venture out of the house, maybe he had a social life after all.

I went up into my room, it was dark, none of the candles were lit, and it was cold, painfully cold.

Downstairs heavy footsteps were lead along the floor, the door violently closed as two voices were laughing and joking screeching almost.

I went back down the stairs to find Elijah and, a blue eyed girl, brown hair, I couldn't see her face it was dark, the candle was just dimly lighting her mouth area. Those red lips.

"OH NIKLAUS THERE YOU ARE!" He said hysterically

He was drunk…

"Yes I am here Elijah, and I see you've brought home this, friend?" I wondered

"NIKLAUS MY BROTHER, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU!" Elijah shouted as if I were at the other side of the corridor.

…Most definitely drunk.

"Addison, this is Niklaus, he's very pleased to meet you" He quietened down a little.

Addison just giggled and said nothing, although she stepped out from the shadows and her face became clear.

I froze, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Such a pretty face, so familiar. Hello mystery from the woods.

"Niklaus..." She bowed at my feet

I broke away from the trance and looked into her eyes.

They were blue, although, they had changed to a dark sinister shade of, purple.

My mind blacked out and a series of images flickered through my mind.

A baby. A woman with brunette curls falling just above her waist. Long dress, pretty face, dark skin. She was holding the baby. Smiling, but then the child's eyes turned red and vein-filled. Everything blurred before I could see anything else. I blacked out, again, except the image of those purple eyes remained, glued onto my skull.

I woke up once again, in the unknowingly state I was in before, except this time I was on my dining table, and I didn't wake alone.

"Nik?!" I heard Rebekah's voice, however I couldn't see her.

"Can you hear me?! Nik please answer!" She nagged as she tugged at my shirt

"Yes Bekah, loud and clear." I mocked her to lighten the mood a little.

She made some peculiar noise and then sighed with relief.

My sight cleared a little. It wasn't brilliant, but it was do-able. I sat up and there she was, sat there by the fire so innocent. Who was this girl, and why do her eyes trigger something in my mind. She controls it. I saw it. Those dark purple eyes, filled with a story, there was something behind them, I just couldn't get my head around it, but that wasn't the question. She wasn't here for my brother, there was something more, she was here for me; the purple eyed girl everyone seemed to be afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure how to approach this situation. Supposedly a young innocent girl from the village had been welcomed into my home and I had some form of attack, she had _nothing_ to do with it at all, obviously nobody would've suspected Addison; who is Addison? I needed to find out more information, except I needed to rest, my mind still hadn't cleared up since the little _accident I had just had. _

"Nik, you've been out cold for hours" Bekah said whilst placing a hot towel on my head.

"I need not of you to nurse me Rebekah, I'm fine." I snapped, I guess I was a little shaken up, no not really; I just had a lot to think about.

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus she's trying to help, you just blacked out in the middle of the hallway, not quite the first impression Addison would've expected or even the type of thing we did." Kol said subtly, not a tone he usually uses.

Addison looked over with her compelling eyes. The power of those eyes was like a moth to a flame, even better, a vampire to blood. Speaking of which, I was rather hungry, I'd been too concentrated with the fiasco of the village to even take notice of my hunger prowling up on me.

"I need to feed" I said whist I briskly flew out of the door with a gust of wind following after.

I later found myself strolling about the woods with blood smeared all over my face. A young Romani girl was pondering around by herself besides an abandoned cart, her hair was long, that's all I remember, and I didn't really pay attention to all of her facial features as I sunk my teeth into her throat and burst a few arteries.

As my family had not yet been exposed to the humans as blood sucking monsters, I decided to dispose of the body in the woods, hence why I found myself strolling around. I was contemplating my life existence, I'm was one of the most powerful creatures of the earth, (as I was not a full hybrid yet, I had around the same amount of strength as my siblings) yet a wretched young girl enters into my home, seemingly innocent, but then something so guiltless like her eyes had the power to send me insane and pass out, something wasn't right. I don't know what on earth happened within that second but it was like I'd just experienced an epiphany of some form. A flicker of an image shot up through my skull and flashed in my eyes. That baby back when Katerina was in our imprisonment. The illegitimate child she birthed out of wedlock! No, no this could not be, impossible, she was removed of, out of the country; god knows where she was banished too. In fact I remembered; Addison was shortly born after I slaughtered the whole Petrova family leaving Katerina to find them when she returned after her banishment from her father. How? Surely I had this wrong.

I swarmed home and crept up to my room to gather my thoughts. I walked up and down the paneled floor, listening as it creaked, ringing around in my ears.

"Nik what are you doing. The ceiling is raining dust, what are you banging about for?" Rebekah asked concerned, most likely about the ceiling concaving, not about the stressed-out, disorganized state of mind I was in.

I wasn't aware I was creating a dust storm downstairs; I was too caught up in more important things, like how I most likely had an angry undiscovered girl I ripped away from her mother at birth, sat downstairs in my living room probably plotting her revenge.

"Oh Bekah please stop pretending like you care about anything around here except yourself, that's all you do, except you disguise it through this act of kindness, you're not capable of pulling off, stop fooling yourself, you're making yourself susceptible to weakness." I bellowed unexpectedly, I should've maybe said that more subtly than I did.

She just stared at me with those sad eyes she uses to get what she wants. Except I don't think she wanted anything from me this time, I think this was genuine hurt I had just set upon my little sister. However, I refused to show any remorse. I walked out of the door and continued on down the stairs. I walked through the kitchen with determination, storming through, although I didn't fail to notice the pile of dust sat in the middle of the floor. As I walked through the arch in the living room I saw her still perched in the same spot as before, she was alone, where was my brother? I didn't really care; my line of concentration was too focused on Addison. I grabbed her throat and rammed her against the wall forcing her head against the wall with quite a force; I wouldn't have been surprised if that hurt in the morning.

"Who are you?" I said sternly with a deep powerful voice.

"Have you not figured that out yet? Oh Niklaus, I thought you'd be smarter, come on, you must remember my mother, at least?" She mocked with a smirk on her face; her sarcasm was seen as an act of bravery considering the position she was in. Coincidentally her face suddenly looked very familiar, the one I once chased around Europe.

"Katerina." I laughed, though it wasn't funny, It was rather ironic.

"There we go, wasn't that hard was it now, _Nik?_" She flickered her eyelids.

Her eyes were dark purple again, staring into mine. I felt her breath heavily panting on my lips. I struggled to get my words out, but I got there.

"Have you come here for an apology, because love, that's far from what you'll be receiving unless you're willing to tell me what you want before I send you on your way?" I said with a grin on my face.

"I want not with you, I want with my Mother, where is she?" She asked

I released her from the grip of my hands.

"Your mother? Addison, I'm afraid Katerina is long gone somewhere on this earth, I slaughtered he family, I held her captive, she escaped, and she's been on the run from me for over 20 years, she isn't stupid enough to be in 1000km of me let alone the same village, sorry to disappoint." I mocked.

She laughed sarcastically and looked down at her feet, her head then tilted to the side and her eyes were then concentrated on mine for only a few seconds before I felt a burning excruciating pain on the side of my skull. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands clawing my head for the pain to stop; I let out a yelp and gritted my teeth.

"Am I coming through clear enough? I'll ask you again, where is my mother!" She snapped as the pain continued, I couldn't even think straight.

The throbbing was silenced.

"How do you expect me to tell you if she is on the run from _me, _although the last I heard she was flaunting around somewhere in Paris, good luck?" I still managed to squeeze out that ounce of sarcasm.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Addison grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me to my feet. She sat down in the same spot.

"Elijah…" I greeted before he even entered the room.

"Addison I do believe your parents asked for you home, I shall walk you." He seemed to have sobered up.

Addison stood up as her dress did as followed, it draped just below the sole of her shoes. A beautiful dress it was indeed. Crocheted lace running all the way up her corset, and a waterfall of fabric falling to the floor; it hugged her curves perfectly. Besides the painful exchange we'd just shared, more so for me, she was still as impeccable as she was before from when I last saw her.

My shoulder ached and burned. I walked over to the mirror on the wall when Elijah and Addison had gone, admired my face a little and then lifted up the sleeve of my shirt with a red stain. Just above my shoulder blade a bloody pentagram was engraved into my skin, my body was trying to heal but the skin just kept tearing away from the wound. Addison? Was she the witch everyone feared down the village? No, who was Claudia? I remembered when I last awoke from blacking out, those young girls laying on the table, had the same mark as I had, but what was the link? Me, innocent girls from the village, none of this added up.


End file.
